


「I want to be your…」

by great_ben_810



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: Summary: A story where Akko and Diana talk about what they want to be.





	「I want to be your…」

“Diana, can you help me?”

Diana was studying as studious as ever when the witch sitting next to her broke the silence.

Akko lightly tugged on Diana’s white shirt sleeves when she asked for Diana’s help, but Diana didn’t mind the interruption since Akko was actually studying for once.

“What is it, Akko?”

“It’s this English part…” Once Akko points out what’s troubling her, Diana shifts closer to softly read out the problematic sentence.

“Are you confused about the difference between ‘Only one’ and ‘Number one’?”

“Yeah, isn’t it the same thing…?”

“No, the nuance is a little different. Let’s see…”

Before she opens her mouth again, Diana thinks how she could explain the difference as easiest as possible for Akko.

 

“‘Only one’ means just one. Nothing exists other than that one.”

“Then, Shiny Chariot is only one!”

“…Yes, you could say that. ‘Number one’ means that others exist, so you can compare and rank them.”

“I see! So, Shiny Chariot’s magic is number one compared to other witches’ magic!”

“That’s correct.”

Akko hastily writes the meanings into her notebook before she could forget, but it wasn’t fast enough to wither Diana’s growing curiosity.

 

“Akko, if you could choose, would you rather be only one or number one?

“Hmmm….”

Knowing Akko, Diana thought that she would want to be the world’s only one—a witch that would overcome even Shiny Chariot—but it seems that Akko continues to be unpredictable as always.

“I want to be number one! Don’t you think it’s amazing that even though there’s lots and lots of witches out there, I’ll be number one!? And then once I’m number one, I can be only one next! Sounds great, right?”

Well. That reply certainly embodied Akko’s personality.

While Diana had grown accustomed to Akko and her antics to the point where she’s no longer surprised, Diana makes sure to let Akko have a piece of her mind.

“You are as greedy as ever. You should limit that hunger to your appetite.”

“Oh please, Diana. Then, which one would you choose?”

“I… I would choose only one.”

“Yep, I thought so.”

“Why did you think so?”

For someone who is usually loud and well…overreacts, Akko’s unusual calmness fueled Diana’s curiosity.

 

“Seriously!? Diana, you’re “The best witch in the history of Luna Nova”! You’re already number one, so then being ‘only one’ is all that’s left! Is it not?”

Simply put, Akko’s words have an odd spell on Diana.

To be declared that she’s “number one” should have made Diana happy, especially since it’s coming from Akko who used to mockingly say that during their earlier days…

But, Akko’s words stir up mixed feelings.

A sense of happiness that Diana couldn’t sincerely accept.

While Diana was struggling to understand herself, Akko rambled on a couple words too many as she always does.

 

“Oh! But if you’re not careful, I’ll take that title of “Best witch in Luna Nova” from you someday!”

Now this declaration prompts a calm yet icy reply from Diana.

“Akko…don’t you think you’re getting a bit too ahead of yourself?”

With a yelp, Akko promptly returns her attention to her textbook, which unfortunately prevented her from inquiring what Diana truly wanted to say.

 

If you’re going to be number one, then I don’t mind being number two.

In exchange, I want to be your… one and only.

 

Not even the stars know her only wish.

A wish silently warmed within her heart.


End file.
